Second Calling
by AnimeWerewolf
Summary: Year 2015, Chrno it seems is not dead and Rosette's spirit has returned. With only dreams of her past life, Rebecca, will meet someone she's only known from her nightly visions. Will she accpet the love of a devil and fend off evil? Reedited RxC
1. The first ending

**AN: Ok I've revized this story I didn't like the original chapter too much, and this one seems so much better...so here's the new begining. Like I said before I dislike the eding to the manga, kind of a hanger to me so here's my little input. **

**Read, review, enjoy! -AnimeWerewolf**

* * *

"Oh God," Sister Kate covered her mouth as her eyes watered up. "Rosette"

She and the Father stood in the chapels entrance, the scene before them one of love and sadness.

"It seems he kept his promise to her." Father Remington stated.

On the ground leaning against the pews, the form of Rosette Christopher, her eyes closed in peace, was held in the arms of a bandaged covered devil. His shoulder length hair covering his face as his head rested on her shoulder. Both were as still as a stone, while the light of the day shone on them, bring in a look of heavenly bliss.

"She must have been so happy to finally see him. We'll have to get Joshua and Azmaria, oh this is so sad." Kate spoke calmly, as her tears fell.

Limping his way toward the couple, Remington kneeled before them to look closer at the now older looking devil. Something wasn't right, Chrno was still as the young woman in his arms. But from what he knew of devils, once they died they seemed to vanish, so why was he still here?

"What is it Father?" The Sister asked walking up next to him.

Leaning forward, the man gently pulled the head band back from the devils head, and stared. Small bone like structures poked out from the side of his head, near his ears. A small gasp was heard from the sister.

"So, he has his horns. But, Remington, he's gone. Because Rosette is…" she chocked some on her words. "Because she is dead, his life should as well, but why does he have his horns then?"

"I know why." A small voice from behind them, made the two turn quickly to see who it was.

In the door way of the church Joshua and Azmaria stood their faces sad. Next to Joshua a small woman with cat like ears, stood with them. Her face set in a sad smile as she looked into the building.

"You! What is she doing here!" Remington, knew this Devil. He stood ready to fight, even if his body would give out on him.

"No don't!" Amaria stood in front of the cat-woman, her arms spread wide. "She's here to help Father, Miss Shader…." She spoke through sniffles.

The female devil smiled at the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Azzi." She looked up at the two figure heads and began to walk to them. "Please, let me look, I won't harm any one."

Looking her over carefully, Father Remington, nodded and stepped back. Shader bent down in front of the nun and devil, looking sadly at Rosette. Picking the clock up from around her neck, carefully taking it off, she looked over it.

"He time is up, she is beyond help, but for Chrno…" Looking at the older devil she considered a brother, a grin spread across her face. "He's still alive. Oh Chrno, look at you."

"What do you mean he's still alive, he's not breathing, and why does he have his horns. I was told once a demon lost it's horns, they could never come back." Remington spoke sternly.

Looking up to the man, Shader smiled big for him. "Ah true, but our Rosette here gave Chrno his original horns back. Once a devil has their horns back they must re-grow, it's like a fail-safe to regain lost energy." She explained.

"So, your saying that he's in a coma. Am I to assume it is like what he did with Mary Magdalene?" Sister Kate said.

"Sorta, only he was asleep because of the seal your church placed on the grave. When a devil goes into a deep sleep, no one knows how long it will take to them to revive. Chrno used so much energy to defeat Aion and unfreeze the orphanage…" the cat like devil sigh as she stood. "And, not to mention his healing rate seems to have just stopped, which I can't explain, even if I tried."

"So if he's not dead, we can't bury him with Rosette." Joshua finally spoke up as he looked sadly at his sister's body. "She'll alone now, and he wanted nothing more than to just be with her. Now…that won't happen."

"Uh-hu," Azmaria said shaking her head. Everyone looked at her puzzled by her sudden statement. "I…I had a dream, last night. In my dream someone spoke to me."

All eyes were on the light hair girl, "I don't know who it was, but they said that she would come back. Sometime in the future, and when she did all that was left unfinished would be completed."

A knowing smile spread across Father Remington's face, "A reincarnation."

"What, Father what are you speaking of?" Sister Kate was confused.

"Rosette will return to him, and something tells me that when she does, our friend here will awaken."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The funeral was held the next day in honor of the fallen Rosette. No one knew that Chrno had returned, except the five people that were in the church that day. Joshua had agreed that Shader was to take Chrno and hold him in a secret place, until the time Rosette would turn.

Time pasted, Sister Kate and Father Remington, died at respectably old ages. The location to Chrno's resting place was lost to the church when they died, any written document on the location were burned in a fire.

Joshua and Azmaria wedded and had children of their own, who children of their own. Tales of the nun and the devil passed on to them, until in 1999 the grandson of Joshua and Amaria discovered the form of the German jewel witch and her sister on the beach.

From there our story begins once more. When the wail of a new baby reach the ears of the angels.


	2. Dreaming

**AN: Well here's chapter 2, and oh look myster and for-shadowing. I like those alot , well RxR please and enjoy the story. -AnimeWerewolf**

* * *

The room was dim, the light from control consuls the only source of light, shinning a eerie glow to the room. Beyond the panel a large container held the form of a body, the hair swaying gently in its watery cell, as their arms and legs seemed to be held in a suspended state.

"What is the status on his condition?" a small voice asked from the shadows.

"They seem to be stable, the only change is in brain activity." Replied another voice.

"Nearly 86 years, and he is now starting to heal completely." Stepping from the shadows a woman with cat like ears looked at the figure in the containment unit. "Has she returned to you, Chrno?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rebecca, if you don't hurry up, Mom says she's going to leave you!" Cried the young voice of a boy, his face set in a mischievous smile.

"No she didn't, I heard what she said you brat!" A brown hair girl came running down the stares as the boy took off, to avoid his older sister.

"Kids, no running!" A woman called from the kitchen.

A chores of 'Yes, Ma'am' rang from the hallway, as the two siblings soon walked into the kitchen.

"I'll be in my room I'm done yet I want to look good for my trip." Rebecca called as she turned back to the stares.

Once in her room, she returned to her mirror, to examine the outfit she had on. Her brown hair braided back to keep it out of her blue eyes. Her shirt hugged her body nicely to show her developing curves, while her faded blue-jeans covered her legs only to fold up at the bottom. She huffed as she slouched some, _'Why, oh why did I have to have such big boobs so early.'_ She thought, she wasn't complaining…too much any way. The guys seemed to like her, until they mad her mad and would run from her.

Looking once more into the mirror she sighed, and played with her hair. Her thoughts trailing to a dream she'd had the night before.

_The field of flowers blew about her as the wind picked up, her blond hair blowing into her face as well. Wait, blond? Her hair was brown, pulling a strand forward to eye the golden like hair. Tugging on it a few times to make sure it was really her hair. She turned around to see the area she was in, taking in how beautiful it all was. _

_Closing her eyes she listened to the rustle of the plants, when she opened her eyes again, Rebecca noticed a form lying in the grass. The tall vegetation covering them from her view, so she began to walk toward the person. As soon as she was close, her eyes widened, it was HIM. She'd seen this person a number of times in her dreams before, the young man was always sleeping. Smiling she sat next to him, she should have been scared, but she felt safe here. _

"_Just who are you? You're always here and I still don't know you." Her voice echoed in the seemingly endless field. Leaning over she looked closely at his face. Eyes closed peacefully, his face soft, dark hair that seemed to shimmer purple in some lights resting lightly on his face. The more she looked the more confused she was. Then she noticed his face scrunch up, as if he was waking up. _

_Leaning back away from him she watched as his eyes opened some, soft golden iris meet deep blue once as the stared at each other. His lips smiled as he seemed to whisper something, she couldn't hear. _

That had been all she could really remember before being woken. Sighing one last time she straightened up, grabbed her boots and walked back down stares. Today was the school trip to the near by theme park. Roller-coasters, bumper-cars, and more fun ride awaited her as she thought on the day's evens.

"Today's going to be a very interesting day." She said happily.

"Well, I'm glad someone's happy. You're lucky 'Becca, your class gets to go have fun while I have stupid tests." Her brother Jon groaned.

"Hey I had to do them too, not my fault you're in the 7th grade." She smirked evilly at him.

The two argued all the while to the car, and school, finally stopping when they reached their own group of friends. Rebecca greeted them, as they all began to talk of which ride they were going to on, or which was better. Rebecca only stopped talking, as the other continued, when she felt as if someone were watching her. Shrugging the feeling off, she returned her attention to her friends.

Little would she know that a strange turn of events would change everything she knew about the world. And about herself.


End file.
